


Visitors

by Anonymous



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Ass Play, Comeplay, Dark John Watson, Dark Sherlock Holmes, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Multi, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:48:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28934286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Steve knew what was coming, but he still felt the dread in his stomach. It would be rough, it would be completely emotionless, and he would be left on his knees, on the floor, defiled, dirty and filled with come.
Relationships: John Watson/Original Male Character(s), Sherlock Holmes & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 11
Collections: Anonymous





	Visitors

**Author's Note:**

> Please note:  
> \- this story contains strong rape/non-con, do not read if you do not wish to read about rape or non-con  
> \- people get hurt in this story  
> \- I absolutely do not condone rape or non-con in real life in any way! this is just fictional
> 
> This is my first story. If I have made mistakes with tagging or anything else related to posting on AO3, please let me know in the comments. Thanks.

When he heard steps approaching his dorm room, Steve immediately knew who it was. Resigned, he turned around towards the bed, unbuttoned his jeans, grabbed the lube from the shelf, and got on his knees. Then he reached behind himself, pulled down the seat of his pants and scooted up to the mattress, as he had been instructed. He stretched out on his upper body, arms out in front, hands clutching at the sheets, and braced himself for what was to come, resolutely only looking at the wall.

The door opened and a man walked in. It was the tall and slim one, a commanding presence in a dramatic dark coat. Letting the door fall shut behind him, he made his way over to where Steve was waiting. In just a few brisk steps, the man was already fumbling with his zipper, pulling out his cock and stroking it to get it fully erect. Steve knew what was coming, but he still felt the dread in his stomach. It would be rough, it would be completely emotionless, and he would be left on his knees, on the floor, defiled, dirty and filled with come.

The man had already stepped up behind him and started groping Steve’s ass. He could only imagine what the other man saw: cheeks spread wide, held open by two large hands, with the tight, dark ring of muscle in the middle; vulnerable yet apparently very inviting. He was not lubed up because this time they had not given him any notice, but he knew that there was a decent chance he would at least get a perfunctory rubdown with something to ease the way. The men didn’t really want to hurt him, they just didn’t care enough for anything more than the basic minimum. And that was exactly what happened. The man, still pulling apart his cheeks, grabbed the bottle of lube, one-handedly squeezed some from the pump onto his fingers and then ran them up and down Steve’s crack a few times. Then he grabbed his cock and rubbed the remaining lube from his hands onto his shaft. Steve could feel the second hand returning to his ass. His cheeks got pulled to the side again and then he felt the tip of the man’s cock pressing up against his anus. It felt so demeaning, he was so helpless, he felt like a piece of meat about to be skewered, just a flesh toy for someone’s pleasure. This was compounded when he felt the man pushing in. Steve winced, it hurt quite a bit, he had neither been prepped nor sufficiently lubed up, but this was as much as he was going to get. He was not really in a position to speak up or do anything about it, plus the man was demonstrably stronger than him, he had experienced that more than once. If he was going to put up a fight he was going to lose regardless, so there was no hope there. He just had to endure.

Luckily, the man stopped for a moment after the head of his cock was in. He seemed to enjoy the view of his penis breaching the tight ring of muscle before he continuing to push in, slowly, but steadily. It hurt. It wasn’t a brutal pain, but it was unpleasant and uncomfortable. But there was nothing to it, this was going to happen and there was nothing Steve could do. The only hope was that the man would add lube to enhance his own pleasure -- this had happened a few times in the past already. 

To Steve’s relief, it seemed be the case this time also; after some quick thrusts the man grabbed the bottle again, pulled out a bit and then pumped some lube right onto his cock and down Steve’s asscrack. Steve could feel the cold liquid run down his skin and then dripping down to his balls. It was humiliating, and he realised that fear and pain had started creeping up. What pulled him out of it was when the man pushed back in, a bit faster this time. Steve winced again. Being breached this unprepared was never a pleasant experience, but at least now it wasn’t going to hurt so much that he thought he would faint. He grabbed at the bedding in preparation for what he knew was to come: the man would start fucking him roughly and in a bid to get to his orgasm. And that was exactly what happened.

The man was now pushing in in deep shoves, bottoming out and then staying there for a second every time. Steve could feel the presence behind him, this tall guy, still wearing all his clothes, his coat open, trousers on, with just his zip undone, his cock disappearing into Steve’s body in short, rhythmic thrusts. Steve’s own dick was hanging down limply, trapped between his body and the mattress, pressed into it with the rhythm from behind. He felt tears prick at his eyes - he was being taken, fucked in the ass by an emotionless stranger, without really enough lube, on his knees, it hurt and there was nothing he could do.

After the man seemed to have gotten enough of the rough and steady fucking, he switched gears. He scooted up to Steve a bit more, placed his hands to the left and the right of his torso, and also gathered some bedding in his fists. He was gearing up for a brutal finish, Steve could tell. Where before the man had been seemingly satisfied with watching Steve’s anus take his cock, the dark ring of muscle sliding over it and getting pink and puffy, he now wanted to get off, and deep and rough was what he liked. The man’s thrusts sped up and got shallower and stayed deeper inside. Steve could feel him press against his back and his hot breath on his neck. He was getting close, Steve could tell. And against his own wishes, his own dick also started slowly plumping up and filling out. He knew how it was going to end: the man would fuck into him a few more times and then bottom out in his orgasm, spasming behind him. He would fill Steve’s ass with come and then pull out, wordlessly. 

When he was done, the man got up, grabbed a tissue off the desk, wiped himself off, tucked himself back in, zipped up his pants and strode out of the room. The ordeal was over. Steve was still on his knees, leaning over the bed, exhausted, with tears in his eyes, his abused and red anus on display with a steady drip of come leaking out of it. He could feel it run down his balls, slowly dripping down onto the floor. His own dick was still twitching and getting fatter, and Steve felt so humiliated. It had hurt, it was demeaning, and he didn’t know how he could get out of this situation he had found himself in; he would have to be clever about it, that much was sure. The only thing he could hope for now was that today it would only be the one visit and not more.

Just as he was about to get up from his knees and pull his pants back up, though, he heard it: the sound of another pair of footsteps walking up to his room. Steve couldn’t help bursting into tears, it looked like today was one of those days where one was not enough. All he could do was sink back down onto his knees, back into position in front of his bed, waiting for the inevitable.

The door opened, and the shorter of the two men walked in. He looked at Steve and chuckled. “I see, someone’s already been to visit?” It struck him again how different this seemingly mild-mannered blond guy seemed compared to what Steve knew he was capable of. He didn’t know what the arrangement between the two men was, but he knew that although he was part of it in this sick, twisted way, there was something really strong and impenetrable between the two of them, excluding everything and everyone else. He often wondered if anybody even suspected what they were doing to him

Steve also already knew what was coming on this particular day, he had experienced it enough times: when the blond man visited him after the tall one had already been there, he got a bit unhinged from seeing his partner’s come in someone else's ass. Steve usually got taken in seconds on those days. He would be lucky if there was lube added. From his position in front of the bed, Steve could already hear the man behind him opening his pants and also sinking down on his knees. He started to finger Steve’s anus, playing around with the come at the rim. "Squeeze out what you have, I want to see it," he ordered. Steve obeyed, it made a squelching sound and then more fluid ran down his legs. “Yes,” Steve heard the guy moan, and then he could only brace himself for what he knew was coming: he was going to be breached by a second anonymous and brutal cock.

And indeed, the guy already started pulling out his rock-hard penis and nudging at Steve’s anus. Then he pushed in and started fucking him. The man was so turned on that it was not going to take long, Steve could feel it. It was a race to orgasm where Steve’s ass, his taking of the fatter cock, and his abused hole only served as tools to get him off. Steve felt overwhelmed and his tears welled up again. He was staring straight ahead, his body buffeted by the shoves from behind. He didn’t know if the other man knew or could tell how Steve was feeling, but he also doubted that he cared.

The fucking did indeed not take long. But where the first man seemed to have mainly chased a quick release, the second man seemed to especially go crazy from the thought of his partner having fucked his hole before. In a way, the two men were having sex with each other, just through Steve. It was all quite dark and twisted -- and it hurt. 

When the second man had come, he, too, pulled out with a grunt, got up, wiped off, tucked himself in and left. The whole experience could not have taken more than fifteen minutes, but Steve was exhausted. He was still leaning against the mattress, his face wet from crying, feeling empty but also relieved, because now he knew it really was over. The visitors never came more than once a day, he would have some respite.

Steve grabbed behind him to check his anus and his fingers came away clean. Good, no tears then. Just humiliation, pain and abuse. He got up from his position on the floor, pulled his pants back up, dried his face and squared his shoulders. He knew this was his life for the moment, but not forever. He just had to get through this. He could do this.


End file.
